Werecoyotes
In Teen Wolf, the werecoyote is a species of shapeshifter that is distantly related to the werewolf. It is unknown if they can gain power from being in a pack or if an Alpha can draw upon more power with a werecoyote in its pack; however, an Alpha's roar has the exact same effect on a werecoyote as it does on a werewolf, forcing them to change or allowing them to fight through pain and other weaknesses to transform. Additionally, the werecoyote shares the same kind of family classification, as both coyotes and wolves are canine creatures. Werecoyotes have the power to shift into a coyote or even a partially turned coyote with pointed ears, furry sideburns, glowing eyes, and claws. Malia Tate was the first werecoyote to be introduced in Teen Wolf. In Season 3B, it was revealed that Malia had been trapped in her coyote form for eight years until Scott McCallused his Alpha roar at her to force her to return to her human form. After she had begun to adjust to human life again, Malia later joined the McCall Pack as its first and only werecoyote. In Season 5, Theo Raeken was revealed to be a Werewolf/Werecoyote Chimera, and as such, possessed many abilities of a werecoyote, including the ability to full-shift (however, with him being a chimera, it is unclear how he acquired this ability). Malia's mother Corinne, better known as the assassin called the Desert Wolf (which is another term for coyote) was also confirmed to be a werecoyote as well, though she was greatly weakened after Malia somehow absorbed a portion of her powers in childbirth. Supernatural Rules A werecoyote behaves and functions similarly to the werewolf, being of the same class. Like human beings and Wolves, they are social creatures. When they follow an Alpha shapeshifter, forming a Pack with him, they receive symbiotic maturity, power and balance as being a member of his Pack. They become more accomplished in utilizing their supernatural abilities, their powers amplifying and their self-control improving. Similarly, they are seen to be more attuned, more drawn towards their own species, demonstrating the social compunction to develop the symbiotic relationship. Malia is a member of Scott's Pack. With Scott being her Alpha, Malia's supernatural strength and prowess in using her supernatural abilities have improved since joining the Pack; her eyes also flashing blue in response to Scott's Alpha Roar. This can establish Malia as a Beta werecoyote. In Season 5, Malia was shown to be drawn towards, and the first to put trust in Theo Raeken. Though she was none the wiser, this was due to his werecoyote trait: her social instinct, and need for a Pack gravitating her towards him. In her flashback Malia immediately identified her unnamed mother, not only because of the assassin's werecoyote species as a werecoyote, but she's Malia's flesh and blood also. Physical Appearance A Werecoyote is the same as a Werewolf. They can pass for human if they want but it requires practice and concentration. When they shift, they grow fangs and their face shape will slightly change. Their eye color will also change. Eye Color Like other shapeshifters, Werecoyotes have the ability to change the color of their eyes. So far, we have only witnessed Malia's eyes, which are a steel blue or yellow. If a werewolf has steel blue eyes, it shows that they have taken the life of an innocent. This could be the same for a Werecoyote as Malia killed her adoptive parents and her sisters during a full moon. Powers and Abilities * Werecoyotes possess supernatural powers that are nearly identical to those possessed by werewolves. * Super Strength: '''Werecoyotes possess superhuman strength that allow them to do things such as break chains and locks, punch through walls, lift trees and throw grown men across a room with ease. Werecoyotes are noticeably much stronger than humans. Born werecoyotes such as Malia have been shown to have to initially activate this ability on a conscious level before it becomes a passive power. * '''Super Speed: '''Werecoyotes can run much faster than Any athletic humans. They are also capable of running on all fours in both human and in coyote form. * '''Super Agility/Reflexes: Werecoyote possess supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes that allow them to leap very high and across large distances, jump from several stories up and land lightly on their feet, and perform a multitude of acrobatic and gymnastic feats such as flips, handsprings, and spinning kicks. They have shown that they can move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Durability: '''Werecoyotes can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. The are much more durable to blunt force trauma than regular humans, allowing them to be thrown through walls and fall from tall heights with only minor injuries. * '''Heightened Senses: '''Werecoyotes, like their coyote counterparts, have extremely sensitive senses of sight, hearing, and smell. They can see in the dark and across large distances, track scents for up to several miles while also interpreting the chemosignals that indicate identity and emotional states, and can hear whispered conversations from outside of buildings with ease. These abilities help werecoyotes fight at night, hear approaching enemies, and locating missing people by scent. A coyote's glowing eyes can also be used to see mystical or supernatural phenomenon that cannot be perceived by human eyes, such as the , or a 's aura. * '''Accelerated Healing: '''Werecoyotes possess extraordinarily enhanced healing factors that allow them to heal from Any mild to moderate wounds within moments. Throughout the series, werecoyotes have been shown to heal from gunshots; stab wounds through the chest, abdomen, and extremities; and broken arms, legs, and spines. They are also immune to all human illnesses and conditions such as colds, cancer, epilepsy, asthma, etc, and cannot get high on drugs or drunk on alcohol because they heal too quickly. The only known substance that werecoyotes are not immune to is and the modified canine distemper virus that was specifically designed to kill werewolves and werecoyotes. They are also vulnerable to the paralytic effects of venom, though they will heal from it much faster than a regular human would. * '''Longevity: Because a werecoyote's rapid cellular regeneration prevents them from contracting any human illness or condition and replaces aging cells at a constant rate, werecoyotes have a extended lifespan. It is unknown what the average life expectancy of a werecreature is, but the oldest known werecreature is an Alpha named , who is over 110 years old. * Shapeshifting: '''Werecoyotes have the ability to shape their features into that of a partially lupine form, which involves glowing eyes, fangs, claws, a ridged brow, and large sideburns. With practice, werecoyotes can learn how to only transform a few features as needed, such as only extending their claws to cut something, their fangs to bite something, or simply making their eyes glow to enhance their eyesight. * '''Advanced Shapeshifting: was capable of fully shapeshifting into a true coyote at only nine years of age. It is unknown if this ability is something all werecoyotes are capable of doing from birth or if it must be learned. Since the ability to fully shape-shift seems to be common in the , and it was revealed that Malia is the daughter of , it is possible that she gained this ability from her paternal heritage. Weaknesses * Mountain Ash Barriers: Werecoyotes, like the majority of supernatural species in the show, cannot cross barriers made of mountain ash or rowan wood, nor can they touch or manipulate the wood or its ash in a non-barrier form. This makes them vulnerable to being trapped within a ring of mountain ash, or being prevented from entering an area that has been warded with it. * Wolfsbane: '''Werecoyotes can be weakened or killed by exposure to wolfsbane, depending on the species and the method of exposure. * '''Full Moon: Though being a werecreature is considered a gift in the supernatural world due to the increased speed, stamina, and healing that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the werewolf, werecoyote, or werejaguar is beholden to the phases of the moon. During a full moon, werecreatures without training will become overcome with a rabid anger that will cause them to attack any living creature they come upon, which is why they all must learn control to avoid exposure and harm to innocent civilians. The full moon will make a werecoyote stronger, but it will also make them more rabid and chaotic, which makes them easy targets for supernatural hunters. With adequate training, a werecoyote can learn to remain in their human form and mind through the full moon, but under the right circumstances, even the most well-disciplined werecoyote can lose control. * Lunar Eclipse: During the phase of a lunar eclipse where the moon is completely covered in the earth's umbral shadow, a werecoyote or other werecreature will lose all of their powers, including their super strength, accelerated healing, and shapeshifting abilities, making them vulnerable to anyone seeking to take advantaged of this weakness and harm or kill them. * Electricity: '''Werecoyotes can be weakened or killed by exposure to electricity, depending on the level of voltage used. Lower voltages will disable their healing abilities and prevent them from transforming, while higher voltages can severely slow or even stop their heart completely. For this reason, electricity, typically in the form of cattle-prod tasers, are one of the most common weapons hunters use against their prey. * '''Letharia Vulpina: As a canine werecreature, werecoyotes, like werewolves, can be weakened by exposure to letharia vulpina, otherwise known as "wolf lichen" because of it's toxic effects toward the canine species. * Modified Canine Distemper Virus: One of the assassins in the Deadpool, The Chemist, created a modified version of the canine distemper virus that could sicken both humans and any canine shapeshifter, such as werewolves, werecoyotes, and Kitsune. Malia, a werecoyote, was exposed to the virus and nearly died from it after beginning to bleed black blood from her nose, mouth, and ears, and after losing her vision completely. However, consuming wild purple reishi mushrooms are known to cure a the virus and prevent those who ingest it from being infected in the first place. * Loud Noises: Werecoyotes, as supernatural creatures with heightened senses of hearing, are vulnerable to sounds at certain frequencies. For example, the Argent hunters are known for using ultrasonic emitters that produce an extremely high-pitched noise that only animals and people with supernaturally enhanced senses can hear. Conversely, there are also certain subsonic, low-pitched sounds that can be used against werecreatures as well, as a group of Deadpool assassins used in Perishable. Sounds at this low frequency have been shown to cause werecoyotes to become incredibly disoriented, woozy, nauseous, and unable to control their bodies, to the point that others have mistaken them for being drunk. In this state, they are unable to defend themselves due to the sounds making them weak and unable to stand, walk, talk, or see clearly. Gallery Tumblr nik6rtzTRW1t3zl0lo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nswoxufTeH1tht7obo2 r1 400.gif Tumblr n8qiopobv71r6s7m3o3 250.gif Tumblr nrd5vrO7s81tqnyj7o1 250.gif Tumblr o1f78w0gEU1qixosbo4 500.gif Commission for max coyote by bradydalton-d4p808r.jpg Cs were coyote by sinisterplay-d5lnu14.png